Edmund Broadus
by George J. Dance Edmund Kemper Broadus (August 27, 1876 - December 17, 1936) was an American-born Canadian poet and academic. Life Broadus was born in Alexandria, Virginia, to Sarah Jane (Botts) and Thomas Andrew Broadus. He earned a B.A. from Columbian College in 1897, an M.A. from the University of Chicago in 1900, and a Ph.D. from Harvard University in 1908.Edmund Broadus, University of Alberta Centenary, 2008. University of Alberta. Web, May 25, 2015. He was a professor at John B. Stetson University in Deland, Florida (1900-03), the University of South Dakota (1903-06), and Harvard University (1906-08). He married Eleanor Hammond in 1900; they had one son, Kemper Hammond Brozdus, who also wrote and published poetry. In 1908 he joined the Department of English at the University of Alberta (U of A), where he taught until his death in 1936. He was a member of the University's Graduate Studies Committee, and twice (in 1916-1918 and 1928-1930) a member of its Senate. In 1919, he lectured in English at Trinity College, Oxford. A U of A graduate who took Broadus's class in 1915 has given a vivid description of him at that time: :Dr. Broadus entered in his ragged gown of rusty black (both students and professors being required to wear gowns in those days) and regarded us solemnly through the smoked glasses which he always wore, while his characteristic little palsied shake of the head, accentuated by his Vandyke beard, made his appearance still more portentous to us. After roll-call, he told us in his clipped Harvard enunciation with still a trace of his native Virginian, just what the course would involve.Georgina Thomson, "The Burning Word", History Trails, Winter 1957/58, University of Alberta Alumni Association. Web, May 26, 2015. He died in Edmonton, Alberta. Recognition Broadus received an honorary LL.D. from the University of Alberta in 1933. In 1934, he was elected a Member of the Royal Society of Canada. Since 1972 the U of A Department of English has sponsored an annual series of Edmund Kemper Brodus Lectures.Edmund Kemper Brodus Lecture Series, Department of English and Film Studies, University of Alberta. Web, May 25, 2015. Publications *''What Shall Our Children Read?'' Edmonton, AB: J.E. Richards, 1909. *''Principles and Practices of Debating. Edmonton, AB: 1913. *''The Poet-Laureateship. Montreal: 1913. *''The Laureateship: A study of the office of poet laureate in England with some account of the poets. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1921; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1966. *''Studies in Oral English AB? *''The Story of English Literature''. New York: Macmillan, 1933; Toronto: Macmillan, 1936. *''Saturday and Sunday'' (essays). Toronto: Macmillan, 1935; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1967. Edited *''English Prose from Bacon to Hardy'' (edited with Robert Kay Gordon), London: Humphrey Milford / London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1918. *''Books and Ideals: An anthology. London: Humphrey Milford / London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1921. *Thomas Fuller, ''Selections. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1928. *''A Book of Canadian Prose and Verse'' (edited with Eleanor Hammond Broadus). Toronto: Macmillan, 1923; revised & expanded, Toronto: Macmillan, 1934. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edmund Broadus, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 25, 2015. Poems by Edmund Broadus *An Aeroplane at Stonehenge See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Edmund Kemper Broadus in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The Oracle," "A Gargoyle on Notre Dame," "An Aeroplane at Stonehenge" ;Books *Edmund K. Broadus at Amazon.com ;About *Edmund Broadus at the University of Alberta *Broadus, Edmund Kemper in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography *"The Burning Word" by Georgina Thomson, University of Alberta Alumni Association ;Etc. *Kemper Hammond Broadus in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Burnt Out," "Blizzard" Category:1876 births Category:1936 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Alberta faculty Category:American emigrants to Canada